


what do you want?!?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	what do you want?!?

Lars was getting fed up with his twin. Or his behavior in general. The small smiles, touches here and there and the soft whispers he thought he had imaged … It was confusing him to no end, and he wasn't sure what to think about it. Or what Anders really could want.  
The two of them were longing in the living room. Lars could see their mother in the garden, and he hears the voices of his sisters while they are playing some silly game in the swimming pool. The twins were sitting on the big couch, Lars has his feet propped up on the glass table and was nursing a cold coke while his twin sat sideways, his bare feet on the couch and his toes wiggling as well as he faced the older twin. Lars was busy texting some friends as Anders was dozing of again as usual. This wouldn't have been a problem if he had not decided that resting his legs on Lars' legs was perfectly acceptable. Lars huffed in annoyance but didn't push the legs away. He even placed his phone on his brother's thighs when he found no other place to put it.  
Anders hummed in his sleep and stretched his legs further and kicked Lars painfully in the side. The elder twin bite his lips and huffed again, he really didn't mind his twin sleeping. He had honestly gotten used to Anders falling asleep in the weirdest places and even more weird positions. But this was really getting on his nerves. „Andi?“, Lars blurted out and poking Anders' leg to wake his stubbornly sleeping twin, „We must talk. I need to get something from my chest ...“  
„I better hope ...“, one storm colored eye cracked open incredulously and its lazy glance washed over Lars, „ … it is your shirt that's going of your chest? If not I'll close my eyes again … I am tired ...“ Lars gawked at his brother, totally lost for any words, „I … you … shirt?“ His voice had climbed several octaves in mere seconds and his eyes were innocent and big. But Anders just chuckled slightly but closed his eyes again before he repeat calmly, „Yes your shirt. It is awful by the way.“  
When Lars stayed completely quiet after that, he opened his eyes again to cast a glance at his brother and smirked, „Close your mouth. You look ridiculous like that.“ Lars did as he was told. He closed his mouth shut and glared at his twin angrily. „You are … the most confusing person I know!“, Lars accused his younger brother but Anders just smirked and lifted a perfect eyebrow, „How so this time?“ Lars just glared at him again, his voice dangerously low, „You get on my nerves! Sometimes you get all touchy with me … Then you won't speak with me for days and preferred to stay in your room or being outside doing … whatever … And then suddenly you say something vaguely sexual like … I don't know … This thing about my shirt!“ Lars huffed and his grey blue eyes locked in the blue eyes of his twin before he continued, „What I am supposed to make out of that?“  
Anders gave him an amused smile and reached out and took the hem of Anders' shirt between two fingers, tugging on it. „I don't know? Maybe I do really want you to take that shirt off. Lars huffed once again and swatted his hand away. „Why?“, he snapped clearly frustrated but Anders only leaning in so close their noses were almost brushing, „What do you think?“ His voice was a low purr and Lars blinked in surprise at his twins proximity. He opened his mouth to try to give a snarky reply but was silenced by Anders' lips. Lars made a surprised noise that had his twin smile in the kiss but started to kissing back, a hand moving to Anders' neck to pull him even closer.  
„So ...“, Anders was the first to pull away, „ … about your shirt … The colors are awful. It's also way to … baggy … And ...“  
Lars silenced him quickly with another kiss.


End file.
